


Hybrid

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: I know they’ve been done a lot but maybe a hybrid story? The reader is an experiment and maybe she has raptor eyes, their senses and a few other things from raptors but mostly looks human. She’s supposed to work with Owen and the raptors and when Owen finds out he’s pissed they would do something like that but agrees so they work together (and they fall in love!) And one night the reader is pretty down because she thinks she’s a monster and Owen cheers her up and they kiss and fluuuuuff? :D
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

(Part 1)  
That Jurassic World had survived the disaster with Indominus was nothing short of amazing. It came down to one hell of a battle between Masrani Global and InGen. By the end, the public put the blame on what InGen had done, creating such a dangerous animal and trying to keep its composition a secret while expecting nothing to go wrong. While the park had been slow to act with the force necessary, not initially realizing Indominus couldn’t be stopped with anything less than lethal force, they had done everything possible to prevent further loss of life. For whatever reason, people were willing to believe it was a one-time incident, after all it wasn’t like the other park attractions had any issue. It wasn’t the T-Rex that got loose and killed people, as long as no super predator hybrids were made everything was fine. Thanks to the tireless work of those still dedicated to the park and the InGen geneticists who’d had no part in what Henry Wu had created, the hybrid research was destroyed and the park running almost the same as it had been.  
Aside from having had to retrieve the T-Rex, capture everything escaped from the aviary and the issue of the roaming velociraptors, upgrades were made to certain features of the park. Protocols were changed in case of containment breaches and the programming on the gyrospheres were changed as well. They could still roam the valley but now with overrides to return them to the station. The mosasaurus exhibit was changed too, if it could come up to grab Indominus it could just as easily do so to people. The enclosure was extended and reconfigured. The measures taken had helped convince the public that it was ‘safe’ for them to return. They didn’t need to know about the raptors. There had been debate on how to handle them before pressure from Claire and especially Owen saw them returned to their paddock in the restricted zones. Those girls had saved his life and he’d be god damned if anyone else hurt them.  
They hadn’t counted on one of InGen’s other side projects, a contingency plan in case trying to train the raptors didn’t work. Indominus had been their first dinosaur hybrid, but not their first hybrid. A living human being, whose DNA was altered with that of a raptor. Not as fast as the real thing or as thick skinned. For all intents and purposes you looked human and unsuspecting, perfect to try and turn in to a weapon. Another failed attempt for InGen, trying to turn something with a conscience and thoughts into their weapon. Humans could see the intentions of other humans sometimes, but raptors read them like an open children’s book. You knew immediately that they were up to no good, that the meant to keep you captive to do what they wanted. They didn’t have the time to come up with better threats to get you to listen before the entire program was shut down and you were rescued…at least that’s what they called it. Instead of being kept prisoner in a lab, you were being kept prisoner on an island. You couldn’t blame them, they weren’t sure what you could do or if you were a danger to other people. The scientists had destroyed the evidence of your experimentation and you were refusing to speak so all they had to go on was from one assistant that spat out that you were part raptor. It had been a long time since you had, the scientists thought the experiments had made you mute rather than realize that you just wouldn’t.  
The director of the park, Claire as she’d introduced herself, hadn’t taken long to give up trying with you. She was afraid of you, most that knew about you were, but she had decided to stick you out with the raptors and their handler. She had been none too happy that he refused to come out and was uncomfortable being alone with you in the car during the drive out there. You were almost tempted to tell her that you weren’t going to hurt her, but speaking would mean she’d expect you to answer questions that you couldn’t discuss with someone that was never going to understand. She tried to break the silence by explaining to you that given your genetics and the situation it might be best if you work with them, she didn’t specify if she meant the raptors or their handler.  
You knew she just wanted you out of her hair, she couldn’t manage you and this park. When she pulled up to the looming paddock in the middle of nowhere, you stayed back in the car as she got out to speak to someone. You could already hear the raptors vocalizing. They knew you were there, they could sense you like you could them. You wondered how much it would scare the hell out of the humans if you responded. Instead you turned your attention back to the conversation you could hear clear as day despite being in a closed vehicle and the pair of people a ways in front of the car.  
“We don’t have anything else to do with her Owen! I can’t run the park and manage her too when she doesn’t speak and she barely acknowledges that she even knows you’re speaking to her. We don’t know how much like them she is and even if we did we can’t just send her off and tell her to take care of herself.” The man…Owen…barely kept himself from rolling his eyes at Claire. He was agitated and as restless as the raptors. Another man was watching the scene unfold from a set of stairs that led up above the enclosure, no one paid any mind to you sitting in the car.  
“So you bring her out here like she’s one of your creations and she can just be thrown in a cage?! She isn’t a god damn animal Claire, I can’t just snap my fingers, throw her a rat and get her to do what you want. She’s a human being! And I don’t need anything else upsetting my girls!”  
“I know that! I wasn’t telling you to put her in a cage I was asking you to try to get through to her. No one else has been able to and they won’t let her leave the island unless they know she isn’t dangerous to other people. I wasn’t even supposed to take her out of her room.” Curious. Despite the animosity they were displaying you could see that there was something else there, a bond, respect. It wasn’t as strong as a bond ought to be, it was strained and tenuous like it was always being tugged at and tested. You knew the feeling. As Owen’s gaze turned towards you, you pressed back against the seat under his gaze. You couldn’t stand being under inspection.  
“She can hear us.”  
“I would assume as much,” Claire responded, as if he’s told her that grass is green.  
“I mean right now, she’s listening. She knows what we’re saying.” Damn, he was on to you. Claire had taken your silence as a form of confusion or like you didn’t know what was going on. You locked your eyes with his, he understood you.  
“That’s a possibility.”  
“It’s more than a possibility. This whole time you’ve all thought she’s catatonic and she isn’t. She understands exactly what’s going on. She isn’t the scared animal you’ve all been treating her like.” Owen left his position, moving towards the car before stopping outside your door. Claire looked shaken by the realization, but seemed hopeful that Owen had approached you. “She can stay with me,” He started, opening the door “But if one god damn person comes out here to bother her.” The threat went unfinished but you could see that Claire understood his simple condition. As you slowly emerged from the car with nothing but the clothes you were wearing and sunglasses to guard your eyes, he shot her an exasperated look.  
“We’re still in the process of…” She started to explain before Owen cut her off  
“Just handle it Claire,” He stated, shaking his head before walking off. You locked eyes with Claire as she returned to the car, giving a small nod to remind her that Owen was right. As she drove off you remained standing there, more alone than you’d been left since you’d taken part in the experiments.  
“Let’s go Raptor Girl, playing dumb won’t work on me,” You heard Owen call. He was standing next to a canopy tent, the other man was nowhere to be seen but you could tell that he was still around. You approached him slowly, still unsure what to make of him. He was genuine in his behavior, less agitated now that Claire had left. At least he hadn’t tried to take you to the cage that stuck off the paddock. You felt him staring at you as you approached. “So what is it they think you’re gonna do to people? Suddenly sprout claws and rip their faces off?” You shrugged in response, just because he was genuine didn’t mean you were ready to give up just yet. “I know you can talk.” Nothing. “Alright, you don’t have to talk to me. I get it, you don’t trust me yet. Like it or not though, you’re stuck with me. We’ll see if Claire holds up on her end and keeps everyone off your back but until then do me a favor and stay close.” You could like this one, at least he wasn’t trying to pressure you into something you weren’t up for doing. While you were considering the change in situation he held out pen and paper to you, earning a raised eyebrow from you. “I can’t always ask you yes or no questions, starting with this. What’s your name? Give me a fake one if you want to but I’m not going to go around calling you raptor girl.”  
He had more confidence in you than the others and you could sense his expectations. He would do what Claire had asked, keep you there with him, but he wasn’t going to baby you. He expected you to drop the act with him even if you didn’t with anyone else. He gave a smile when you handed him the piece of paper you’d written your name on. If he was surprised by how easily you’d written it he said nothing. “Alright Y/N, how about I introduce you to the girls?” You weren’t sure how well raptors would react to you but you didn’t think you’d be able to avoid it forever. Might as well get it done with.  
“Owen, I’m going to go.” You tried not to give any indication you’d expected the man from before, judging by the start he made, Owen hadn’t realized he was coming over. The man didn’t seem concerned by your presence in the least.  
“Y/N, this is Barry. He’s the second best raptor handler there is.”  
“Don’t you pay Owen any mind, he only thinks that he’s the best. He’s trying to impress you.” Barry responded with a laugh.  
“They haven’t tried to eat me, they’ve tried to eat you. Pretty sure that qualifies as me being better.” You enjoyed listening to their banter. Unlike Owen’s bond had been with Claire, his bond with Barry was strong and steadfast. It made you miss having friends, but having friends was hard to do with they were afraid of you and you knew they were lying before they’d said a word. Lost again in your thoughts, you barely registered Barry was leaving until he was at his vehicle. Remembering that you hadn’t answered Owen when he asked if you wanted to meet the other raptors you waited until he looked back at you to nod your head towards the paddock. He started moving slowly, leaving him time to ask you questions.  
“Have you been near raptors before?” No. “Any dinosaurs at all?” Another no, so far he was avoiding anything personal. “Are you comfortable here?” This time accompanying the question with a gesture around the vicinity, saving you from needing clarification. You nodded, expecting the next question to be if it was a raptor thing. “You okay with staying with me?” It wasn’t like you had a choice, but here he was asking how you felt about it. You surprised even yourself when you nodded. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but you’d sooner be with someone who seemed to understand you than trapped back in a single room that while luxurious still felt like a prison. When you stopped in front of the cage he was grinning at you. “Ready?” You nodded enthusiastically. He used a code to open the door, holding it open while you walked in.  
When you had seen the cage on your arrival, it had made you worry that they intended to keep you locked up here as well, maybe that they thought you’d be better living in a cage with the raptors than with humans. In reality this cage was nothing more than a way for the humans to get inside the paddock without risking the raptors escaping. You didn’t have to have interacted with them before to know that they would absolutely try to get out. The head restraints you saw were massive, but suited to how InGen had engineered their velociraptors. You certainly wouldn’t be greeted by a realistic representation. You’d yet to look through the gate and into the paddock, but you could hear them calling to you. You weren’t sure how you were going to explain to Owen that you understood what they were saying or how you could’ve even hidden it. Surely he’d understand, or would it make him fear you. The girl that won’t utter a word to a human being but communicates with raptors.  
“I have to close the door so they don’t try to get out, fair warning,” You hear Owen say as the door shut behind him. “And you might want to lose the shades, the girls don’t trust what they can’t see.” You gave a weak nod as you removed the sunglasses, keeping your eyes downcast and away from his view. Owen, bless the man for his consideration, took the action as discomfort at being stuck in the cage. When he put a hand under your chin and started tilting it back up you accepted the inevitability that he was going to find out regardless.  
Your eyes, while not dissimilar in color from what they had been before the change, had distinctly reptilian pupils. Around average people, they just assumed you were wearing contacts. You still wore the sunglasses to avoid the stares, it was the first time you’d taken them off since being removed from InGen. You knew that Owen would make no such assumption, he knew raptors too well to mistake your eyes for anything but what they were. Without the hue from the sunglasses, you could pick up every facet of color in his eyes. His beautiful, human eyes that stared in to your mutated ones.  
“Well, that’s definitely new.” He let go of your chin before looking over your shoulder. “Echo, again?” As you turned to see what had caught his attention you saw one of the raptors with her snout pressed through an opening in the bars. She was larger than you’d expected, even knowing that they weren’t their original size. Her coloring was neutral and her jaw seemed offset but the scars were what caught your attention, as if she’d been badly burned at one point. You approached the bars and she stood back, staring at you. “Bet you can’t do that,” You heard Owen laugh from your side as Echo started calling for the others. You smiled and shook your head in response.  
If Echo was awe inspiring on her own, the four raptors together were positively breathtaking. The green one was scarred as well, just like Echo was. Owen introduced her as Charlie, and you had Delta who color wise was a combination of the two. Blue approached the gate last, taking her time to examine you, determine if you posed a threat to her pack. She wasn’t pleased with how close you were to Owen, she was very clear that she didn’t want you close enough that you could hurt their Alpha. She was trying to understand why he stood so protectively close to you, and why she sensed a raptor when you looked as human as he did. You didn’t think Owen really registered their concerns, he just watched their reaction to you. You could just as easily have watched him, the look on pride on his face as he surveyed his girls.  
“Can you open the gate?” You requested softly, immediately refocusing Owen’s attention to you.  
“That was quick.” You knew he meant that you’d spoken to him and not your request.  
“It’s not worth the effort to write it down and I’m pretty sure that your girls can’t read.”  
“Probably not…do you know what they’re saying?” He’d added the question as an afterthought as he moved to the gate controls.  
“I understand them yes. They don’t understand me, on a whole. They sense raptor but only see a human with raptor eyes.” His hand hovered at the controls as he glanced back at the pack. “They aren’t planning to attack me, at least not yet.”  
“That’s comforting,” Owen muttered, finally pressing the button to raise the gate. The pack moved quickly, Charlie and Echo placed themselves between you and Owen, Delta took up position at your left and Blue stood directly in front of you. They meant to assert who was in charge while they decided what they should do with you. You should be terrified, having these large toothy dinosaurs surrounding you, especially when Echo circled around to your back. Owen looked concerned, partly at your own lack of concern for the situation. You guessed he was hoping the girls would decide how they liked you with the gate down and no risk of you being eaten.  
The pack was looking for any sign of weakness, any hint of ulterior motive or ill will against them. Fortunately for you, you knew that they wouldn’t find any. You had nothing but respect and admiration for them and you understood their protectiveness. Blue finally seemed at least satisfied that you weren’t a danger to them and called her pack mates back to her. When they moved beyond the gate, Owen pressed the button to close it behind them.  
“I think that’s enough excitement for one day,” He said before leading you from the safety cage.  
“Have they had issues before with people?” You asked. It was reasonable for them to investigate you, but they had taken extreme caution to keep you separated from Owen. It was behavior that in any animal would indicate prior reason to be so cautious. With a sigh, he led prompted you to sit down on one of the crates outside the cage. “They have. You feel guilty about it,” You stated. Way to actually act like a human, read the only person treating you like one.  
“You saw Echo and Charlie.”  
“A person did that to them?!” You nearly yelled, rage boiling in your blood that someone would do such a thing. You realized that Owen was staring at you again. What you didn’t realize was that he stared at you out of amazement. You’d just met his girls and the idea that someone had caused them to be hurt had sent you in to a rage. He was almost afraid to tell you the full story if that little got you upset.  
“It’s a bit of a long story,” He warned before diving in to it. More than once he thought you’d start destroying something, you certainly wanted to. “Blue led us to them as soon as we got back on the island to see what was salvageable. She’d left Delta to take care of Echo while she was out in the woods with Charlie. Weren’t sure either of them would pull though.” He was still heartbroken over his girls, a normal human probably could’ve picked it up in the sound of his voice.  
“None of that was your fault Owen,” You murmured, sliding over to wrap your arms around him. “You’re only one person and you’re probably the only reason your girls are still alive. Do you really think that if they thought for a second you were responsible for any of what happened they would still trust you?” You felt him snake an arm around your waist and pull you further in to him. You relaxed and let your head rest on his shoulder.  
“I wasn’t sure if they still did.”  
“Are you kidding? If anything you proved to them that you were there for them no matter what, correct me if I’m wrong but I think they showed you the same in return.”  
“You sure are something Y/N, I think I’ll have to keep you around a while,” Owen replied, kissing the top of your head affectionately  
“That wouldn’t be so bad,” You said with a smile, glancing over his shoulder to see the girls watching you through the bars.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of the Hybrid Story. Twice the fluff with guest appearances by silly raptors

Living with Owen wasn’t as bad as you’d expected when Claire had first told you she was trying to see about you staying with him. She had made it sound like it would be more separated living quarters, or maybe she had been expecting Owen to figure something out. What he worked out with you was simple in its entirety. You would live with him, come with him to the paddock and when you were done for the day the two of you would come back, eat dinner and go to sleep. Claire was the only one who checked in on the situation, and even that was minimally. She’s arranged for essentials and clothes for you to be sent out to Owen’s and neither of you heard from her again until she stopped by for a surprise visit. It was when you quickly learned how agitated he could get when boundaries were violated.  
You were glad to have stayed inside during their spat, Owen was pissed from the moment he heard the car pulling up. He could tolerate having to take calls periodically about whether or not things were going alright with you but he had been very clear that no one was to come around. Claire seemed to have thought that she wouldn’t be included and had made the mistake of coming out to check up on you.  
“No, when I said no one comes out to bother her I meant no one. I didn’t mean no one except you I meant no one. I told you on the phone when you asked me to take her that if I agreed at all it was that you turned her over to me and it was under my conditions.”  
“I’m still director of the park Owen!”  
“She isn’t part of the god damn park! Just because you all think you did the noble thing taking her in and bringing her here doesn’t mean you own her. If you were going to try and pull that shit you should’ve kept her yourself. Go pull rank with someone else, I’m not doing to drop to my knees and listen to your every command because you run the park. Here I was thinking that you changed after Indominus but you’re still more concerned about business than anything that’s alive.”  
“That’s not even fair.” You had almost forgotten that human beings would find any crack they could slip through, any little loophole to exploit then try to act like that wasn’t what they were doing. If they were caught and called out on it they still tried to flip the situation back to their favor. “You’re acting like I’m out here to cause trouble.”  
“That’s exactly what you’re doing. You come out here unannounced and expect that I’m just going to drag her out here for you to assess. Here, to my home, and start trying to order me around.” Owen was having none of it, when he’d gone out to see what she wanted he outright told you to stay inside unless you really felt the need to come out, which you absolutely didn’t. You were just as fine sitting on the bed listening to them go at it. “You want to call me up all the time in case she’s suddenly decided she wants to be everyone’s best friend fine, but the one damn thing I said was that she gets left alone.”  
“You can say anything you want over the phone Owen, but that isn’t proof that she’s where she is supposed to be and everything is going alright, if you’d just get her to come outside.”  
“When she wants to talk to you on the phone she will, and I don’t get her to do anything. She’s my roommate not my pet. Anything she does, she does because she wants to not because I asked her to do it.” There was a pause that made you wonder what was going on. At the same time you were thoroughly done with listening to their argument.  
“If I call to say I’m still out here once in a while will you all just leave us the hell alone?” You questioned from the doorway. You hadn’t really wanted to show yourself, but you didn’t want to end up getting Owen in trouble any more than you wanted all the bother of being checked in on. “Owen didn’t have to take me in and get me out of your hair but he did it anyway to help you out. You can see me standing here, I’m even helping him with the girls. All I want is to just be left alone to move on with my life. I hoped before if I just ignored you all you’d let me be and then you dumped me on someone else and now that he’s given me back the chance to have a life you’ve come back to interfere.”  
“I didn’t come out to interfere in anything, I was concerned that the only thing Owen would say about you was that you were fine. With you living on the island that makes you my responsibility, the others all think you were cleared to rejoin society and left the island. But I would appreciate hearing from you now and again to know that you’re okay. That’s all I came out here for, and to bring you that,” She responded, gesturing to a box that had been set on the picnic table. She didn’t say anything else, just returned to her car and left. Just as well, you were getting sick of the waves of pity that rolled off her.  
“What’s with the box?” You asked Owen, once you were sure that Claire wouldn’t for some reason turn around and come back.  
“I don’t know, she didn’t say anything about it when she dropped it there. I figured it was probably more paperwork or some other bullshit. You need me to bring it to you princess?” He responded, teasing you.  
“Just open it up and tell me what was so important that she interrupted a nice afternoon off.”  
“Off?” Owen laughed, popping the top off the box. “You’ve been talking the entire day about going out to see the girls. Bunch of files on top here.” Why the hell would Claire take the time out of her day to bring you out files?  
“What the hell do you mean files?” You half laughed. Owen already had them open and was going through them, not that you cared one way or the other if he read them or not. “Earth to Owen?” You watched the carefree expression start to slip from his face, being replaced more and more by anger that you could feel radiating off him in waves. Frowning you got off the step and went over to try and find out what had him so upset, which was when you caught side of the InGen logo plastered on the folder that the papers he was reading were contained in. But you’d been certain everything had been destroyed. You were so caught up in what you knew to be in the files that you barely registered Owen slamming the file down on the table.  
His body shook with barely contained rage as he supported himself against the table. Cautiously, you took another step forward and put your hand on the back of his shoulder. You had bonded with him more strongly than you’d ever anticipated and perhaps always being with him was to blame but you didn’t like seeing him upset any more now than you did when you first met him. It was harder to get him in a better mood when you didn’t understand why he was so angry in the first place.  
“Mind telling me what’s got you so mad?” You asked, replacing your hand with your chin as you wrapped both your arms around his. “You already knew that I was an experiment.”  
“And it pissed me off then too, when you were just some person that they thought they could experiment on and turn in to their personal weapon. You don’t do that to an animal let alone another human being.”  
“Not everyone is as good a person as you are Owen, or like Barry or Claire or a lot of other people that I’ve met since that all got scrapped. Some people don’t care what they have to do to get what they want, just that they get it. I don’t see the sense in getting upset about it again.”  
“This isn’t again. This is me reading what they did to you, what they were planning to do to you.”  
“You’re going to have to be more specific.”  
“How can you just stand there and act like this is nothing?!” Owen snapped, pulling away from you.  
“Because it doesn’t matter! What happened is what happened, there’s nothing to be done to change it now. Nothing more ever came of anything they were planning and nothing ever will”  
“Like hell it doesn’t matter. You’re going to stand there and tell me that you just don’t care that twisting around your genetics wasn’t a big deal or it didn’t matter that their plan B was to use you to breed themselves hybrids that they could make listen to them!” You stumbled back like you’d been burned. “Or that I didn’t see Hoskins’ fucking name all over the reports that I barely glanced at. I know what that son of a bitch would do to make his plans work, don’t tell me any of this is nothing!”  
“I didn’t say it was nothing I said it doesn’t matter. Do you think I wanted Claire to show up with files full of everything I’m trying to move on from or that I want you taking it on like it’s your burden? I don’t need anyone else looking at me like ‘poor Y/N, look at what she’s been through’ I just want to move on. Right now I don’t care what you have to do to get your head right but I’d really appreciate if you’d back the hell off until you do.” You knew he wasn’t trying to be so harsh with you, but you didn’t enjoy that he was getting angry with you over any of this. He looked suddenly apologetic at blowing up on you but you weren’t that easy to win back over. Shaking your head at him you threw the file back in the box and put the lid back on it before lugging it inside.  
Hearing Owen’s bike start up and leave, you decided to see what else was in the box. Any files pertaining to the experiments were immediately set aside and you hoped they were the only remaining copies. If something like that was out in the world, inevitably it would get out to the public and suddenly someone would be dragging you kicking and screaming in to a lab or god knows what else and you’d never see Owen again. The thought made you pause, when had you become so concerned over being with Owen that never seeing him again was more concerning than your existence becoming public knowledge or being locked back in a lab? Probably the same time that making sure he didn’t get in trouble became more important than not speaking to someone or the same time that his peace of mind was more important than doing something anyway because you knew you were right.  
A prime example was the girls, you knew that they wouldn’t attack you but Owen didn’t like the idea of you alone in the paddock with them, so you didn’t go in alone. You did however sit by yourself in the safety cage, talking to them like they actually understood human life or most of what you were saying. Shaking the thoughts aside you peered back in to the box, a sticky note had fallen off the files, which got stuck back on before you realized everything else in the box had one too. You ignored the rest of the box save for the phone, you were starting to feel claustrophobic and you knew just the place to go. Perusing the phone as you walked back outside, you saw that Claire had already programed in her number and Owen’s. Not wanting to worry him if he came back to an empty bungalow, you sent him a quick message letting him know it was you and that you’d gone to see the girls.  
As always you left the gate shut, sitting against the wall next to it but far enough away from it that if one of the girls were so inclined they couldn’t grab you. Owen always insisted that raptor whisperer or not, he still expected you to follow the rules and that meant no unsupervised paddock time. The girls weren’t very talkative today, just wondering where Owen was and their usual greeting. They could sense that all wasn’t well, as if you showing up without Owen wasn’t a giveaway in the first place. The girls had gotten used to your presence namely because Owen had kept you at his side the entire time as a show to prove to them that you weren’t a danger to any of them and that he trusted you. Gradually they stopped trying to physically force themselves between the two of you when you came into the paddock. Owen’s method however, had the effect of the girls deciding there was more between the two of you than working together.  
Raptors, as it turns out, are just as stubborn as humans. The first time you realized what they’d been insinuating to you, your face heated up like it was on fire and you couldn’t force out the words to them or Owen as to what was going on. Yes the two of you slept in the same bed, you had as long as you’d been living with him, but that?! It was just sleeping, nothing more and nothing less. Did you enjoy it? Absolutely. Nothing beat falling asleep next to someone else, someone warm and inviting that made you feel safe and protected. Maybe you ended up cuddling more often than not but jokes and flirting aside he’d never even remotely come on to you. You were still a largely warm blooded woman, you could see the appeal in it but it wasn’t something that was going on in that bedroom.  
Despite your repeated refusals, they could smell how your scents had become so interwoven and surely that must mean you were mates. In humans the addition of a perceived girlfriend from a group of females probably would’ve resulted in fighting but raptors weren’t as difficult as that. Their alpha had a mate, that mate was now part of the pack. When that perceived mate showed up without the alpha and upset they showed concern. What they couldn’t quite communicate to you was what they perceived as an odd shift in the affection you and Owen shared for each other, a shift they didn’t fully understand and you hadn’t even realized had changed.  
They noticed it in the way you watched one another, always checking to make sure the other was still there. The way you rarely spoke to anyone but Owen and the way he paid attention to every word. They had noticed the growing bond the first day you’d been there, comforting their upset alpha. After that his mood wasn’t so heavy around them anymore, it was like before Indominus again.  
While you were off with the girls, Owen had ridden until he reached a sheer cliff that marked the edge of the island, as it did around the north half of the island. The ride helped a little with his mood, keeping him focused on the road instead of how livid he was not only at the scientists that had made you what you were, but at Claire for coming out there and thinking it was okay to bring those damned files with her in the first place. He had told you that he was pissed when he first found out about her, just not how pissed. So soon after the Indominus incident finding out that InGen had another hybrid up their sleeves had set him off, but finding out that it was a human had him seeing red. It hadn’t been enough for them to get people killed because of their dino hybrid, or what they tried to do with his pack, they had to twist around a human being to bend them to their will.  
He had enough time between finding out about you and actually meeting you that it didn’t set him off again. He was too busy being pissed at Claire and whoever else had decided that you couldn’t possibly just go off and have your own life, you needed to be babysat and monitored and apparently dumped off on him because you had raptor genes. It wasn’t like it was out of any care for your well-being they wanted him to take you, it was because you weren’t reacting how they wanted you to and it was too much effort to actually act like you were in fact still a human being. The way they acted was like they expected him to throw you in with the girls and get you to act how they wanted you to. Just sensing that something was going on had thrown the girls in to fits, he didn’t need some new unknown making things worse when he was still trying to pick up the broken pieces of his pack.  
The girl…woman, he got was unexpected. He had been torn between telling Claire to go to hell on principle or keeping you and let you do whatever you wanted, because it would piss Claire off provide an extra little point that you weren’t some animal to be domesticated. The moment he looked at you in the car his mind was made up. You weren’t afraid, but the way you shrunk back when he looked at you, shirking from the examination not being in proximity to a person. Everyone else may have estimated you at being akin to a scared confused animal but he saw through the act immediately. It was the first time he noticed a largely raptor trait, one that his girls still used on anyone new to the paddock. If they think they have the upper hand and you aren’t a threat, you’ve already won. If they knew that you so fully aware, they wouldn’t leave you alone.  
That was Owen’s condition, you could stay with him but no one was to come bother you. Considering they couldn’t handle getting you clothes or anything else you needed, he was almost skeptical they’d be able to manage that condition at all, either that or they’d just forget where they ditched you. He didn’t miss the nod you gave Claire as she got in the car, your subtle reminder that he hadn’t been wrong in saying you knew exactly what was going on. He only tested you a little, seeing if being alone with him would get you speaking to him but he hadn’t expected it to work. Alone or not he was new to you and he hadn’t given you any reason to trust him that much yet. But he managed to get you to write your name and that was enough of a start to satisfy him.  
As he looked out over the water, Owen continued considering how much that first day had surprised him. How easily you had answered his questions, that you didn’t mind that you were going to be staying with him. When he had lifted your head, thinking you were upset about being locked in the cage, your eyes had surprised him just as much, the color that seems so natural paired with pupils that he’d grown so deeply accustomed to. He could have stared in to them for days, would have stared longer if not for catching sight of Echo over your shoulder trying to push her face through the bars of the gate again. He joked about you being able to vocalize like a raptor, but he probably would have lost it if you had. He hadn’t noticed the way the girls watched you, assessing a potential threat, just moved back alongside you and looked over his girls.  
He expected you to be a bit more stubborn on talking to him rather than pointing out the impracticality of trying to write everything down. When you told him that the girls didn’t know what to make of you, he was wary about opening the gate. He’d seen how they reacted to normal people they disliked when they were up on the catwalks, but giving them open access to someone who had been genetically blended with a raptor… The girls had only ever interacted with two other dinosaurs and never with another raptor, they could see you as a threat or as food but he could hope they would see you as one of them and not hurt you. He would probably never forgive himself if they attacked you, not when it had been his idea to immediately bring you in here. You insisted they didn’t want to attack you but the way the girls rushed out when the gate was opened made him uncomfortable.  
He had seen them react to protect him before, against things even he knew were threats. He understood that they needed to decide for themselves that you weren’t one, but having Charlie and Echo keeping the two of you separated and watching the pack surround you made him almost as concerned as the fact that you weren’t concerned at all. He kept waiting for the moment he’d have to try and pull you away from them, but Blue decided she was satisfied with their investigation and led the pack back in to the paddock.  
His chest ached when you asked the girls and any previous experiences with people. He knew you didn’t mean positive ones. When you pulled the answer from him without even a word he started piecing together just what sort of raptor traits you were packing. The rage you exploded with when he mentioned Charlie and Echo had him staring at you in wonder. You’d barely spent five minutes with the girls and you reacted with such ferocity at the implication that somebody had caused them harm. When he told you the full story he was sure you were a hair trigger away from a destructive rampage.  
It still felt raw then, to tell you about how he hadn’t thought that Charlie and Echo would pull through but you had zeroed in on what he was feeling, assured him that the girls still trusted him completely. He hadn’t ever felt so comforted by someone else’s presence as he did just sitting there with you and your arms wrapped around him, his arm keeping you close. Owen had decided then, anyone that ever tried to take you away would have to go through him, come hell or high water he would keep you safe, keep you protected.  
Owen considered the stark reality that he could spend the rest of his life protecting you from anyone that might want to use you or take advantage of you but he could never take back what had already been done, seeing the file had faced him with that. There had been a lot of blessings in Indominus, he didn’t celebrate Hoskins’ death at Delta’s doing but he was free to take care of his girls and build their relationship without interference. He had watched Claire grow in the course of a single day and realize that there was more than logistics and numbers and that actions had real and dangerous consequences. He’d been foolish then to think that what they’d been through and how it changed them made any difference on how well they could work as a couple. She had been fierce, she still was, but they were still far too different. They should both have seen that it wasn’t worth trying again but they did and it failed just as spectacularly as their first date. Better to be kept at a distance, let her keep the park amazing and let him live out in the jungle and hang with his raptors.  
For the first time he had realized that if Indominus hadn’t become such a disaster, no one probably would’ve found out about you. It had taken those files for Owen to realize that while he held contempt for how everyone had treated you before him, it could have been much worse. He wouldn’t have been waking up every morning to you curled up against his chest. He would be alone, you would be locked up god only knows where being used for their little breeding project. He didn’t care how they intended to accomplish that, the thought of anyone trying to touch you, to force you to participate in their twisted experiments, it sent him in to a rage that left him wanting to destroy everything near him. He didn’t want you to see him like that, you had an image of him as your sweet protector. He knew he couldn’t hide it from you, that you could sense the storm raging inside him  
He tried to let you calm him down like you had before, to let himself relax but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let you try and convince him that it wasn’t a big deal, your arms wrapped around his like they were while you acted like everything was perfect and he hadn’t just read what he had. It was worse that he snapped at you, watching you stumble back away from him he’d known he crossed the line. He knew you hadn’t forgotten about any of it, all the time he’d been spending trying to lead you back in to a normal lab free life and he threw it back in your face without even considering that maybe you didn’t ever want to have it brought up again.  
As much as he knew that you understood that he didn’t mean to go off on you like that, Owen knew you weren’t going to just tell him it was fine. You wouldn’t have done it if he was calm let alone when he was still seething. He hated to leave you alone, even as remote as his place was, but you needed space and he needed to clear his head. The only way he could do that was to get the hell away from you before he said or did anything else to upset you. The more he calmed down the worse he felt. He still felt his anger was justified, but he felt like he had broken something between you with his outburst. He couldn’t believe that he’d reacted that way around you. You’d been acting off enough without him adding to it.  
And it pissed me off then too, when you were just some person. As Owen replayed the confrontation in his head, that one thing he said stood out. He remember how pissed he’d been finding out that InGen was playing god with a human being, when you were just some unknown person. You weren’t just some person to him anymore. He laughed off the way the pack treated the two of you together, but he’d be a liar if he said that he hadn’t started caring about you a hell of a lot. Let anyone else think that he was keeping you around to be nice or because you were good with the girls, he knew it was because he wanted you there. He wanted to wake up with you every morning. It wouldn’t have been that much hassle to erect you your own room or come up with a set up that wasn’t you full on living with him but he liked things how they were.  
Now that he’d reached a point that he was calm enough to think clearly and he’d come up with an explanation for you as to why he’d been such an ass hole he just needed to come home and smooth things over with you. If he had his bike he always left the jeep there, in case you needed to get out for a little bit, the jeep was still parked where it always was when he pulled back so at least you were still home. Except you weren’t, he called your name and you didn’t answer, he checked the trailer after he saw that you weren’t where you had been when he left you. He went back inside hoping that maybe he’d just overlooked you, curled up at a corner of the bed maybe. The only sign you’d been there at all was the box and the files sitting next to it that he wanted to set fire to. Why in the hell hadn’t you left a note if you left?!  
On the brink of full blown panic that something had happened to you or someone had taken you, Owen noticed his phone on the stand next to the bed, where he’d left it earlier. He’d just call Barry and get his friend to help him figure out where you were and under no circumstance did Claire ever need to find out that he had lost you. Just as he checked the screen Owen noticed a message from a number that he hadn’t seen before.  
Hey, its Y/N. Claire left a phone for me in the box so I figured I’d text you instead of leaving a note. If you get home before I do, went to see the girls. While he was at it, he would maybe not tell you that he might’ve started panicking because he didn’t see your message until after he nearly tore the place apart looking for you. It would probably make you laugh though, right after you finished telling him he needed to stop leaving his phone places. Almost wondering why you decided to walk to the paddock, Owen got back on his bike and left again.  
You realized that Owen must be on his way when the girls started getting excited, not much longer you too could hear his bike in the distance.  
“What do you girls want to bet he left his phone at home and started freaking out about where I went before he found it,” You laughed, the girls seemed to be in agreement. You remembered once when Owen had dropped his phone in the paddock and didn’t realize it until it went off and startled the hell out of the girls. You knew he must’ve left the phone or he’d probably have appeared sooner. You stayed sitting next to the gate even after you heard the bike pull up.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Depends, you planning to yell at me some more? Because I’ll let the girls loose to set you straight if you even try it.”  
“I didn’t come to yell at you,” He sighed, joining you in the cage before sliding down next to you. You leaned forward slightly, letting him wrap an arm around you. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, not when you were trying to help me. Not ever, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight and you were right to tell me to go calm the hell down.” As happy and fuzzy as the squeeze he gave you made you feel, you weren’t going to start letting him off easy now.  
“Damn right you shouldn’t have, if you ever pull that shit with me again or try and tell me that I don’t care about something when I’m the one it happened to I swear to god Owen I’ll leave. I’ll call up Claire and tell her I want the fuck off this island because you really need to understand that you are the only reason I stay, the only reason. I could go anywhere in the damn world and still be the monster everyone is afraid to get too close to.” You hadn’t meant for your voice to break like it did, you didn’t even mean to add most of what you said. All you wanted to do was reiterate that he was in the wrong and he better not do it again. To top it off you had Echo making it even more obvious you were upset and Blue standing there giving Owen the evil eye. The moment the words shot out of your mouth you wished you could just sink in to the ground and disappear.  
As much as Owen knew you still tried to hide it from him when you were upset about something or uncomfortable, sometimes he had a hard time pinpointing just what was bothering you. For him this was straight out of left field. Sure he had figured that most times the only reason you didn’t try to leave was because you liked working with the girls and as far as he knew you didn’t have anyone apart from him. But to hear you calling yourself a monster, hearing your voice break like that, it was like a knife being poked around in his chest. Tightening his arm around you, his fingers brushed the skin just below the sleeve of your t-shirt and he glanced down.  
“Did you know that you could do that?” He questioned, causing you to look at the arm that his finger was running across. Touching the skin yourself, you realized that you previously smooth skin had become rough as the pigment changed. Taking in a sharp breath you buried your face in your legs. “Please don’t start crying,” He pleaded, moving his hand to rub your back. “I came here so I could make you feel better not make you cry.  
“I just want to be normal,” You muttered, trying to bite back tears.  
“Even if I could take away all your reptile super powers you wouldn’t be normal. You hang out with seven-foot engineered velociraptors, you moved in with their alpha the same day you met him and you’ve been sleeping in the same bed with him since then. And, if you haven’t realized it yet, you’re living on an island full of dinosaurs. I hate to break it to you, but none of that is normal.”  
“They aren’t super powers, they just make me a freak.”  
“They’re definitely super powers. You’ve got super vision, super hearing, awesome raptor senses, and apparently camo skin. You’re like Mystique if she was part raptor, which would have made her way cooler.”  
“That’s not funny.”  
“I’m not trying to be funny,” He whispered in your ear, kissing your temple. “Look at me.” You shook your head at him and kept your face buried. “Hey! Eyes on me!” You snapped your head up to glare at him, moving your body so quickly that it nearly spun you around. He was lucky that you didn’t have claws as you moved to slap him, if he thought he was going to order you around like one of his raptors. Even they looked surprised. “That’s better,” He laughed, stopping your arm and pulling you on to his lap. “You are not a monster,” He said, stressing each word as he took your face in his hands, locking his eyes with yours. Eyes that reflected back at you the truth in what he was saying, his complete and utter genuine truth.  
You clenched your eyes shut, pulling your face from his hands as you pushed yourself off his lap and made for the door. This was too much for you to take right now, you needed to escape and get your thoughts straightened out, get Owen to forget this conversation ever took place. He wasn’t so willing to let you think your way out of this. You let out a small scream as his arms closed around your waist, spinning you back around to face the gate as he half drug you towards the control panel.  
“Oh no no,” You heard him laughed. “I’m going to show you something about my girls, since you don’t want to listen to me. See, the last couple of monsters they met they attacked.” He said as he opened the gate, as if he were having a conversation with you about you should have for dinner. As he expected the girls flocked out to the two of you, Charlie and Echo rubbing their heads against you. “What did you tell me they do it as? A sign of love? Well let me tell you something, I know my girls and my girls don’t love monsters, they don’t trust monsters. Now turn around and look at me Y/N.” He loosened his grip on your waist.  
“Okay, I get it you can stop now,” You muttered, doing as he said. You knew if you tried to escape him again he’d just catch you if you could even get past the raptor wall that had formed.  
“No you don’t, so as much as I know that it kills you to do it, try and be quiet for a minute. I realized something when I left earlier. I figured out why I got so pissed about those files but I wasn’t half as pissed when I found out that you existed. You were just some person then, who turned in to some person that Claire wanted me to babysit. Then you showed up and you were this little smart ass that had everyone thinking you were mute and scared and catatonic. You go ballistic at the thought that somebody hurt Charlie and Echo. You came out of being someone’s science experiment, get locked down by a bunch of idiots before you get dropped off here and you end up sitting there making me feel better. I’ve known more than my fair share of monsters, I’ve worked with them and I’ve seen them in action. So let me tell you something else, I don’t love monsters any more than the girls do.”  
“What?!” You managed to stammer out  
“I said,” He started, leaning in closer “You are the most selfless, amazing, loving, beautiful woman I’ve ever met and I love you, lizard skin, raptor eyes and all.”  
“You sappy son of a mmph!” You started laughing, getting cut off by a blue streaked raptor tail nudging you forward those last few inches. If you didn’t know better you would’ve sworn Owen gave her a thumbs up before he tightened his arms back around your waist. But god if you couldn’t think of anything else but Owen when his lips pressed back against yours. You would gladly have stayed like that forever if it didn’t feel like you were being watched, or if there wasn’t the addition of inhumanly hot breath on your necks. “It appears we have an audience,” You muttered, laying your head on his shoulder as you stared at Delta who really needed to work on her sense of personal space.  
“Get back in the pen you little creeps.” Owen laughed, shooing them back in with one hand, closing the gate once they’d all retreated. “Now I believe we were in the middle of something,” He murmured, pinning you against the wall next to the panel and kissing you again. It wasn’t long before you felt eyes on you again.  
“Mm mm,” You muttered, pushing him away. “I really can’t.”  
“It’s Echo isn’t it?” He questioned, not even bothering to look at her plastered against the bars.  
“Of course it is, Charlie seems to be the only…” You started, stopping yourself when you heard said raptor. “Yeah nevermind.”  
“What’d she say?” Owen asked as you drug him to the door.  
“I am not repeating what that was supposed to be, they are absolutely awful.”  
“Were you being serious before, when you said you’d call Claire and leave?” He asked once you were both out of the cage.  
“Not about that no. I meant it when I said you were the only thing keeping me here. Outside you and the creeper raptors I don’t have anything else. And you can go anywhere and have nothing.”  
“I don’t want you to stay because you don’t have anything else,” He said awkwardly, you still understood what he meant.”  
“I don’t. I stay because you and the girls make me happy and make me feel loved. And I stay because I love you too. Even when you get your raptor to slap my ass so I kiss you.” You responded softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Take me home?”  
“Promise me something first. Next time you start feeling rough, talk to me. I want to keep you happy but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s going on with you, even if it’s just that you’re not feeling so great.”  
“I promise I’ll try, you just might have to remind me sometimes.”  
“You’ve got yourself a deal baby. Let’s go home.”


End file.
